Peter Parker
thumb|254px|link=Peter Parker (Tierra-616) Spider-Man es hijo de Richard y Mary Parker, Peter quedo huerfano siendo un bebe cuando sus padres fueron asesinados en el extranjero mientras se encargaban de asuntos del gobierno (eran agentes dobles). El niño quedo al cuidado de sus ancianos tíos Ben y May Parker, quienes sin dudarlo lo criaron como el hijo que nunca tuvieron. Peter poseia un don para los estudios y demostro una afinidad extraña para la ciencia que lo colocaba en la categoria de genio. Sin embargo en el ambito social era extremadamente timido y blanco de gran crueldad por parte de sus compañeros. Mientras estudiaba en la preparatoria Midtown, Peter acudio a una exibicion nocturna, donde se demostraria como manejar con seguridad materiales de desecho en un laboratorio nuclear. Una araña accidentalmente irradiada por un rayo de particulas cayo en la mano a Peter y lo mordio. Sintiendo un gran ardor por la mordida, Peter se fue ofuscado, y se cruzo en el camino de un auto. Es uno de los personajes mas valiosos del universo marvel. Sin pensarlo, salto hacia un costado de una pared, a la cual se quedo pegado al ver esa habilidad intento ganar dinero con ese poder le gano al luchador crusher hoogan facilmente, fue contratado para salir en un programa de television cuando creo su segundo poder unos lanza telarañas y un dia un ladron paso junto a Peter y no lo detuvo, unos cuantos dias despues se horrorizo al saber que fue asesinado su tio ben, por venganza fue y encontro al ladron en una vieja bodega y vio que era el mismo ladron que no detuvo al principio fue cuando aprendio la valiosa leccion con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad. Versiones Alternativas Ultimate Spider-Man 1.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-1610) Noir-1.jpg|Spider-Man Noir|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-7207) Peter Parker (Tierra-58163).jpg|Dinastía de M|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-58163) Cápitan Universo (Spider-Man).jpg|Capitán Universo|link=Capitán Universo (Spider-Man) Peter Parker (Earth-2301).png|Mangaverso|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-2301) Mono-Araña (Tierra-8101).jpg|Monoverso|link=Mono-Araña (Peter Parker) Mono-Araña (Tierra-95019).jpg|Mundo Mono invadido|link=Mono-Araña (Tierra-95019) Spider-Man (Tierra-15).png|La Araña|link=La Araña (Tierra-15) La Araña (Tierra-1610).jpg|La Araña (Tierra-1610)|link=La Araña (Tierra-1610) Películas El-Hombre-Araña-224x300.jpg|Spider-Man 1|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-96283) Spider-Man 06.jpg|Spider-Man 2|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-96283) Spider-man56.jpg|Spider-Man 3|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-96283) Amazing.jpg|Peter Parker (Tierra-TRN013)|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-TRN013) Peter Parker (Earth-730911).jpg|Spider-Man 1977|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-730911) Televisión Hombre Araña (Tierra-6799).jpg|Spider-Man (1967)|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-6799) Spider-Man en una Antena.jpg|El Hombre Araña y Sus sorprendentes Amigos|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-8107) Spider-Man (Tierra-92131).jpg|X-Men|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-92131) Hombre Araña (Tierra-194111).jpg|El Hombre Araña: La serie Animada|link=El Hombre Araña: La Serie Animada Spider-Man (Tierra-751,263).jpg|EL Hombre Araña Sin Limites|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-751263) Spider-Man ( Tierra-760207 ).jpg|El Hombre Araña: La Nueva Serie Animada|link=Spider-Man ( Tierra-760207) Hombre Araña (Tierra-26496).jpg|El Espectacular Hombre Araña|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-26496) Usmx.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-TRN123) Videojuegos Ultimate_spider_man.jpg|'Ultimate Spider-Man'|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-TRN005) SpiderMan.jpg|Shattered Dimensions|link=Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions Web of shadows boxart.jpg|Spider-Man: Web of Shadows|link=Spider-Man: Web of Shadows Spider-Man the Movie.jpg|Spider-Man (Juegos)|link=Spider-Man The Movie Game Marvel ultimate alliance.jpg|Marvel Ultimate Alliance|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-6109) Marvel Super Heroes.png|Marvel Super Heroes|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-TRN004) Marvel vs capcom 1.png|Marvel vs. Capcom|link=Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Maximum-Carnage.jpg|Maximum Carnage|link=Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage Marvel Nemesis La Rebelión de los Imperfectos.jpg|Marvel Nemesis|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-50701) 200px-Spider-Man and Venom - Separation Anxiety Coverart.png|spiderman and venom separation anxiety|link=Spider-Man & Venom: Separation Anxiety Spiderman juego 1.jpg|spiderman (videojuego 2000)|link=Spider-Man (videojuego de 2000) Spider-Man 2 - Enter Electro Coverart.png|Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro|link=Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro Marvel vs capcom 2 by none4romir.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes|link=Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes -Spider man friend or foe.jpg|Spider-Man: Friend or Foe|link=Spider-Man: Friend or Foe 396.jpg|marvel vs street fighter spider-man-edge-of-time.jpg|Spider-Man: Edge of Time|link=Spider-Man: Edge of Time Otros 176px-Spiderman 2099.gif|Spider-Man 2099|link=Miguel O´Hara (Tierra-928) Spider-ham.jpg|'Spider-Ham'|link=Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) AmazingSpiderGirl.jpg|'Spider-Girl'|link=Spider-Girl Araña Escarlata.jpg|'Ben Reilly'|link=Araña Escarlata (Benjamín Reilly) Doppelganger.jpg|'Doppelganger'|link=Doppelganger Max Borne (Tierra-9500).jpg|'Max Borne'|link=Spider-Man (Tierra-9500) Spider-Skrull.jpg|'Spider-Skrull'|link=Spider-Man (Skrull) Nuevo Traje.jpg|Spider-Man (Miles Morales)|link=Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Felicity Hardy (Tierra-982).jpg|Araña Escarlata|link=Felicity Hardy (Tierra-982) Categoría:Desambiguación Categoría:Personajes de Stan Lee Categoría:Personajes de la Edad de Oro Categoría:Personajes de Jack Kirby Categoría:Edad de Oro Categoría:Heroes